No Turning Back
by Mistress Lady Flame
Summary: Song Fic- Done to Missing by Evanesence


Burningfate: I never knew I'd get into songfics. But I have and it is contagious. Taiy-Chan has started writing them too! Well here is my 3rd songfic. Warning: reference to rape and slight Tala+Kai. It is done to the song Missing by Evanescence. Welcome to this fic and it's beautiful One-Shot glory! (P.S this fic does have unimportant referrals to my Christmas fic 'Somewhere in my Memory'

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. They belong to their respectful owners. Even thought I wish I did own them I do not. I also don't own the song Missing by Evanescence.

Enjoy!

No Turning Back

One Shot

_**Please…please forgive me,**_

_**But I wont be home again.**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**And say barely conscious, you'll say to no one,**_

'_**Isn't something missing?'**_

Kai packed up a small dark green backpack up with important items. Stiff he would need for the journey. He looked around to see if he needed anything more then pocked Dranzer. The only one he could trust in this world. Then as he threw the backpack over his shoulder something caught his eye. A picture of him and his mother when his was 7 on the Christmas holidays when she died. He knew all his happiness was drained from him now. When his father killed his poor mother, then himself. Then a long lost relative from his Dad's side Boris… came and turned the only thing he had left…his home into the Abbey. He was trained there for two years now since the incident. He went up to the photo and touched his mother's face in the photo. Dranzer was glowing madly as though she was trying to pull him away. "Your right Dranzer…lets go." Kai whispered to her.

As he was running through the halls of the Abby he ran into Tala. He had his red hair spiked with black streaks. The twin bangs still fell in front off his eyes though. "Where are you going." Tala questioned

"Anywhere but here." Kai answered coldly

"You're actually leaving!" Tala said suddenly hushed to a whisper.

"Yeah are you going to try and stop me?" Challenged Kai

"No way! I'll cover for you! Run!" Tala said, "For your own good if Boris finds out before you're gone…" Tala trailed off and shivered in fear.

"I know. But what about you and the others?" Kai said

"It wasn't like you were going to tell us you were leaving anyway!" said Tala

Kai pause then felt guilty. He hadn't even thought of the others. He did slightly but he didn't want them getting hurt if there was a brawl.

"Tala… Come with me." Kai begged going off his usual character."

"I can't…you and I both know that. Don't worry about the others and me. We'll be fine."

Kai opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "Go Kai. Be free! Live! If not for the sake of us! For the sake of you mother!" Tala exclaimed

Kai fought back the urge to cry. "Tala…"

"Kai. Please…." Tala said.

There were footsteps walking up the hallway. "Kai! Quick someone is coming! It is now or never!" Tala exclaimed quietly

Kai took one last glance at his childhood friend and disappeared into the shadows.

Tala thought as he left _'good luck you're gonna need it. You are more braver than any of us will ever know Kai.' _

Kai stepped out into the pouring rain. He quickened his pace a bit until he was at the front gates. Would the guard try and stop him? He had pepper spray if they did. But they didn't they just let him pass like nobody's business. That was strange. As soon as he passed the gate he broke into a run. The guards flinched but didn't go after him. He didn't stop running until he reached the train station.

_**You wont cry for my absence, I know.**_

_**You forgot me long ago,**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

A couple of years later on a warm humid summer's night Kai, Tala and the rest of the Bladebreakers sat lazily on the couch and chairs in their hotel room. "Holly crap it is hot in here!" exclaimed Max.

"Duh!" exclaimed Daichi

"Shut-up you two." Tyson said moodily

"No wonder it is so hot in here! Tyson letting out all his hot air." Kai said grumpily

Tyson freaked "I fucking wonder why! WE are here because my grandfather is in the hospital on his dieing bed and he wanted to see my dad for the LAST time and he is currently injured and in critical condition from a dig in northern Japan!"

"Tyson calm down." Hillary said.

"Calm down! Here is Mr. Smartass here with his prefect richass family. Wait! I bet he doesn't know what family means! Do yah!" Tyson yelled

Kai stood up all his anger blocked up inside he let just a little bit go. "TYSON! You don't even know the tip of the iceberg! At least your family died of natural causes! MY mother got shot up right in front of my eyes! By who? My own DAD! Then he shot himself! And let's not forget my all time favorite when Boris come out of nowhere and forces me to join the Abbey. If I rebelled he'd rape me, beat me, cut me with a knife you name it he did it! So don't you be saying anything like that to me again! Oh and Tyson you're right. I don't now but it doesn't mean that I never knew." Kai yelled

Then Kai speed walked out of the room brushing past a shocked Tyson.

Kai walked out onto the sidewalk. The sweat dripping off his face then he heard Tala's voice. "Hey Kai!" he had come after him.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You wont try for me not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Kai waited for Tala to catch up. They walked through a park on the water. The sun glowed a bright orange along with the sky around it with pink clouds over the dark sparkling blue water. They sat on a bench and Tala broke the silence. "You can't blame him Kai…He has no idea what we were put through."

Kai chose to stay silent. "The poor kid probably didn't even know who to cope with a loss of a family member. It is probably too much for him." Tala continued

_That was Tala all right. He hasn't changed a bit. _Kai smiled and thought but he knew it was never a possibility. Over the past few weeks when they came to fulfill Tyson's grandfathers last wish. He had grown to like Tala past the friendship relationship. _Tala I love you…but you can't see. Would you understand? Do you feel the same…There is no way. I'd die to know the truth. I'd die for you. If I never told you and I were to die tomorrow would I regret never telling you the truth…_

Tala interrupted his thoughts "Let's go back. It is getting dark."

His friend was right. It was almost pitch black now. Kai got up "Ok lets go."

They stepped into the dark hotel room all the others had went to bed. They sat down on the couch. "Everyone has gone to bed." Said Tala stating the obvious

"I know that." Kai said

Tala grumbled, "Nice to see you are your old self."

They heard a gun shot. It all happened so fast he was crying out in pain. Kai Hiwatari was shot in the back right through the heart. Tala held him in his arms in complete shock. "Kai! Answer me." Tala cried tears starting to run down his face, which still bared wounds from the past. "T-Tala… Please tell me… If I was still alive tomorrow…. and I told you that…I loved you….What would you say…" Kai trailed off.

"Kai … you are going to live! Don't talk like your not!" Tala said

"Tell…m-me" Kai stuttered as blood oozed out of his mouth.

Tala lowered his face toward Kai and whispered in his ear. Then his lips brushed softy against Kai's. Right when he passed on.

**Please…. Please forgive me. **

**But I wont be home again.**

**I breathe deep and cry out.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Everyone else would come in a few minutes later and call the paramedics. But they do it in vain for a lost friend. They know it will be to late. A grand ceremony will be held in his memory. He will be buried where his soul can meet the free sky. Can be free like the fiery soul of the phoenix. The sad thing is… not one family member arrived at his funeral. But his friends surrounded him crying and praying. The interesting thing is… his obituary that was posted that same day. It read:

Kai Hiwatari  
Cause of Death: Assassination  
Age of Death: 20

Word of comfort from Kai (last words) written By Tala Kolkov:

My friends I do not feel sorry for my early death and myself.  
But my friends that have been left behind.  
I have lived.  
And I have died.  
I loved and have been loved.  
But know this.  
No one should have to die never knowing the truth.  
No one should have to die with regrets.  
No one should have to die with out knowing they were loved.  
I tell you I had all these things.  
I have no regrets.  
So nether should you.  
I am happy.  
There is no turning back the clock,  
No matter how much you want to.  
Time isn't something,  
You can rewind and fast forward anytime you want to.  
So make sure you live a life worthy of remembrance.  
Kai Hiwatari

Burningfate: Aww I liked it. Did you. I hope you liked its one-shotnessI did! Now Please R&R


End file.
